


Phil Coulson: High School Principal

by shieldivarius



Series: Phil Coulson: High School Principal [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 08:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieldivarius/pseuds/shieldivarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The assignment really wasn't that funny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phil Coulson: High School Principal

**Author's Note:**

> I'm only vaguely tying these things together, but I couldn't get the idea out of my head when I saw that they've got Coulson as the Principal in Ultimate Spider-Man. So, this happened. Expect a few stories in this world.

“It’s really not that funny.” 

Phil sorted through his closet, pulling out anything that might compromise his identity on his newest assignment, and laying those things carefully in a box for transfer to his quarters on the Helicarrier. Natasha and Clint lay on the bed behind him, watching instead of helping him pack. Clint kept lapsing back into hysterics, the bed creaking with the force of his laughter. Phil caught the occasional mutters of ‘Babysitter, hah!’ between snickers.

“ _Principal?_ C’mon Phil, what is Fury _on?_ ”

“Acting Principal for as long as we have in-training superheroes in civilian identities within the school.”

Clint burst out laughing again, followed by the sound of skin smacking against skin, and a yelp.

“Nat!”

“Don’t be an idiot,” then, “Phil, I’m concerned by the lack of cover name.”

“It wasn’t deemed necessary in this case, and could even have ended up a liability. There are a lot of Coulsons in New York, and my personal history has been rewritten. We’re keeping my name the same so the kids can’t slip.” 

He could feel Natasha’s unimpressed glare at this bit of information. Understood it. That sort of slip would’ve gotten Natasha killed at the age these kids were, and she’d never have made it. But this, this was a different animal. She understood it, he knew, she just didn’t like it. 

“I also don’t like that Clint and I are being relegated to other quarters for the duration,” she bit out, icy. 

There was also that.

Phil wasn’t particularly fond of that part, either, but Phil Coulson: High School Principal was a life-long bachelor. Not unlike S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Phil Coulson had been until he’d gained two live-in partners.

“I’ll be moving back and forth between here and S.H.I.E.L.D. My other duties are being lessened to make room for this, but not removed.”

“So, what, we get to visit you on weekends? There’s no school on weekends, right? Shit, Phil, you’re going to be exhausted every Monday morning,” Clint said.

Natasha laughed, low and sultry and warmth pooled in Phil’s stomach.

“When does this duty start?” she asked.

“Immediately. Midtown High lost their last principal so I’m set up to step in.”

Natasha made a humming sound. “Then stop packing, and we’ll give you something to replay in your mind through all the lonely nights ahead.”

He should’ve grown melancholy over that thought. Might later. They weren’t giving him a chance now.

**Author's Note:**

> http://shieldivarius.tumblr.com


End file.
